Koinobori
by Habanero Yellow Flash
Summary: Kehidupan SMA Minato menjadi berubah total ketika seorang wanita muda yang cantik menjadi guru pengganti. Dan ternyata, wanita itu bukanlah guru biasa. Fic colab. Mind to R&R? Chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Barbara123: okee... sori banget bagi semua pembaca yng udah nunggu buat fiction dari akun ini...**

**sori ya baru bisa update skrang. Yah... selain sibuk dan semacemnya, aku sama Meiko lagi menunggu buat perfect moment :D**

**dan ultah-nya Minato cukup perfect buat publish crita pertama**

**okee... enjoy ya! :D**

**Kim D. Meiko: Hai semua! Sori lama, dan ini fiction yang ditunggu-tunggu. Chapter 1 ini ditulis oleh Barbara, dan chapter 2 nanti Meiko yang akan tulis. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, OC, alur cepat (karena Barbara yg nulis). Dont Like dont read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Naa-_chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naa-_chan_!"

Seorang bocah lelaki yang berusia sepuluh tahun berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencoba untuk menangkap sosok gadis tiga belas tahun yang berjalan di depannya. "Naa-_chan_!" Bocah berambut pirang tersebut pada akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan sang gadis, membuat langkah gadis itu berhenti. "Jangan pergi!" Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah tersebut berlinang-linang. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan gadis yang dipanggil 'Naa-_chan_' tersebut.

"Minato, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau lelaki tidak boleh cengeng?" Gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut mengusap rambut pirang Minato Namikaze. Matanya yang bundar menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

'T-tapi kenapa kau harus pergi? Bawa aku!" Minato, bocah sepuluh tahun itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Minato… aku…" ucapan sang gadis terhenti.

"Naa-_chan_?"

Perlahan-lahan, sosok sang gadis menghilang. "Naa-_chan_? Kau mau bilang apa tadi? Naa-_chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Naa-_chan_, oh, Naa-_chan_…"

Minato Namikaze mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendengar nama tersebut dari kedua belah bibir adik perempuannya. "Kau… dengar nama itu dari mana?" Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menatap ke arah Sarah Namikaze dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Nii-san_ mengigau di dalam mimpi, masa tidak sadar?" Gadis yang berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut cekikikan. Minato Namikaze memutar bola matanya. Dia mengerti mengapa adik perempuannya ini menganggap hal tersebut konyol. Bahkan, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa memimpikan hal tersebut. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu tujuh tahun yang lalu, namun entah mengapa kejadian tersebut masih segar di kepalanya, seakan-akan baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda yang sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Naa-_chan_ siapa?" tanya Sarah tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya… Dia tinggal di rumah sebelah tujuh tahun lalu. Pada waktu itu umurmu masih tiga tahun." Minato mengunyah roti panggangnya. Dia sudah tidak terlalu mengingat wajah teman sepermainan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kalau rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan matanya berwarna…

"Tapi _nii-san_ lebih sayang pada Sarah kan?" Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk di pangkuan Minato. Matanya yang sewarna dengan Minato berbinar-binar. Mau tidak mau, Minato hanya bisa tertawa menatap adiknya yang manja ini. Sambil mengangguk, Minato mengecup kening adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Sarah, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Kau baik-baik di rumah, oke?" Minato beranjak dan meraih tasnya.

"Nii-_san_ mau ke sekolah? Cepat sekali!" Sarah ikut beranjak. Dia tidak ingin keluarga satu-satunya ini meninggalkannya. "Aku ikut!"

Minato menoleh ke belakang dan sambil tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap kepala Sarah. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini 'kan tanggal 5 Mei, hari anak-anak." Minato tersenyum. "Nikmati saja hari liburmu di rumah ya? Nanti pulang akan kubelikan kue berbentuk _koinobori_." Minato menyeringai. Mendengar bujukan kakaknya, mau tak mau Sarah tersenyum juga.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Minato terdiam. Dia teringat akan masa lalunya. Naa-_chan_ meninggalkannya di hari yang sama tujuh tahun lalu. Jujur saja, dia sangat benci hari anak-anak. Dia selalu memimpikan kejadian itu di hari anak-anak, di mana Naa-_chan_ meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebelum pergi, gadis tersebut memberikan gantungan kunci _koinobori_ kepadanya. Minato meraih ponselnya, di mana sebuah boneka mungil _koinobori_ berwarna merah bergantung di sana.

"Kau di mana..." Minato menatap gantungan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. "… Naa-_chan_…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama lengkap Naa-_chan_?"

Fugaku Uchiha menatap Minato seakan-akan sahabatnya tersebut sudah gila. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut duduk di sebelah Minato. Dia memegang buku pelajaran dan di mejanya berserakan akan beberapa amplop yang menurut Minato adalah surat cinta. "Kau sudah gila? Atau sinting?"

Minato mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Apa perbedaan antara gila dan sinting? Aku masih _waras_, Fugaku." Minato mendengus, ikut membersihkan mejanya dari kumpulan surat cinta yang tidak kalah banyak dari milik Fugaku. "Apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya tentang teman sepermainan kita?"

"Bukan teman sepermainan _kita_, tapi teman sepermainan_mu_." Fugaku menjawab dengan dingin. "Selain itu, kau tahu kalau dia tidak pernah memberi tahu kita nama lengkapnya. Dia itu super misterius." Mata _onyx_ Fugaku tertuju pada gantungan di ponsel Minato. Diam-diam, pemuda tersebut menghela napas. "Dan bisa-bisanya kau menyukai dia sampai sekarang."

Nyaris saja Minato terjatuh dari kursinya.

"A-a-aku tidak men-menyukainya!" Minato yang dikenal karena keahliannya dalam berpidato itu mulai tergagap. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam dalam sekejab. Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku lupa nama aslinya. Jangan bawa-bawa nama dia lagi." Fugaku menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa, bulu kuduknya selalu merinding ketika mengingat gadis tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, Fugaku tidak pernah takut akan apa pun, namun entah mengapa ketika mengingat Naa-_chan_ keringat dinginnya mulai muncul.

"Kau lupa? Berarti kau tahu nama aslinya!" Minato sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menggoncangkan bahu Fugaku. "Ayo, ingat-ingat Fugaku!"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Fugaku tanpa banyak pikir. "Lagipula sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimu…"

"Dua tiket konser untuk pertunjukan band Oro-Orochi yang berarti kencan bersama Mikoto."

"Kalau tidak salah nama keluarganya Uzumaki." Jawab Fugaku langsung. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Minato meringis, menyerahkan dua tiket konser yang setengah mati didapatnya itu.

"Nama depannya?" desak Minato lagi.

"Lupa."

"Kubantu untuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk kencan."

"Kalau tidak salah nama depannya dimulai dengan inisial 'K'."

Minato menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya selicik ini. Minato maklum kalau Fugaku lupa akan nama asli Naa-_chan_, tapi ketika dia menyebutkan nama Mikoto, otak Fugaku langsung berubah menjadi otak komputer.

"Setelah 'K' apa?" Minato kembali mendesak, namun sebelum Fugaku sempat menjawab, pintu kelas mulai terbuka. Minato sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hiruk piruk yang muncul tiba-tiba. Pemuda tersebut sibuk menggoncang lengan Fugaku. "Hei! Sehabis huruf 'K' apa?"

"Aku lupa!" Fugaku menepis tangan Minato dengan kesal. "Lagipula pelajaran sudah dimulai!"

"Kalau begitu satu pertanyaan lagi," Minato mengancungkan jarinya. "Apa warna mata Naa-_chan_?" Setiap kali Minato memimpikan Naa-_chan_, dia selalu berhenti pada _scene_ di mana gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Lagi-lagi Fugaku menatap Minato seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah gila. "Kalau itu aku ingat. Warna matanya sangat… mencolok." Fugaku bergidik. Minato hanya bisa tertegun melihat sahabatnya tersebut bergidik. Ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak dulu bersarang di kepala Minato. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Fugaku sangat takut pada Naa-_chan_. Setahunya, Naa-_chan_ adalah gadis manis, yang selalu mengusap kepalanya setiap kali dia merasa kesepian.

"Warna apa?" desak Minato.

"Warna vio…"

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melesat dengan sangat cepat di antara Minato dan Fugaku. Kedua pemuda itu terpaku ketika melihat bekas kapur di wajah mereka masing-masing. Dalam sekejab, kelas tersebut menjadi sunyi dan semua mata tertuju pada Minato dan Fugaku yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Tadi itu…" Minato terbungkam, menatap ujung pipi Fugaku yang berwarna putih.

"… kapur?" Fugaku menatap ke belakang, di mana dia menatap serpihan kapur yang hancur berantakan karena membentur tembok.

"_Alright, guys! Can I have your attention?_" Suara melengking seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Minato dan Fugaku.

"Ini pelajaran bahasa Ingris kan?" desis Minato. "Di mana Sarutobi-_sensei_?"

"Oh ya, kabarnya karena dia sering sakit punggung, jadi dia digantikan oleh guru baru yang masih segar dan muda." Chouza Akimichi, pemuda gembul yang duduk di depan Minato menjawab.

"_I'm your new English teacher. My name is…"_ Guru pengganti tersebut membelakangi murid-murid, dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Hei, Fugaku!" Minato kembali mendesis. "Tadi itu… dia yang melempar kapur?" Minato menunjuk ke arah sang guru baru.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya mulai pucat pasi tanpa dia kehendaki. "Aku… pernah mendengar suara guru itu sebelumnya…" Fugaku menggelengkan kepala, tidak mempercayai ucapannya sendiri. "Oh ya, tadi aku mau bilang kalau warna mata Naa-_chan_ itu violet."

"Ohh… warna yang bagus," Minato tersenyum lebar.

"… _and… done! Here we go!"_ Guru tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap para murid. _"Alright, this is my name!"_ Wanita yang sempat membuat para murid terpana karena kecantikannya itu menunjuk ke arah papan tulis.

Minato tersentak ketika melihat guru baru tersebut. Dia mengenakan blus berwarna putih dengan rok hitam selutut. Minato tahu bahwa itu adalah seragam yang harus dikenakan semua guru di Konoha High School ini. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat _bagus_ dengan pakaian kuno tersebut. Warna rambut sang guru sangatlah mencolok, merah terang. Selain itu, warna mata sang guru membuatnya tersentak.

"Fugaku, warna matanya sama seperti warna mata Naa-_chan_," Minato berbisik. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Fugaku namun sahabatnya tersebut sama sekali tidak bersuara. "Fugaku? Kenapa? Lidahmu digigit kucing?" Minato meringis.

"Bu-bukan hanya matanya…" Wajah Fugaku pucat pasi. "Namanya juga…"

Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak bisa melihat nama sang guru yang tertutup oleh punggung Choza. Setelah menggeser tempat duduknya, Minato bisa membaca nama lengkap sang guru.

"Uzumaki… Kushi… na?"

"Uzumaki-_sensei_! Kau cantik sekali! Mau jadi pacarku?" Tiba-tiba salah satu teman sekelas Minato menjerit. Jeritan tersebut diikuti oleh jeritan-jeritan lainnya. Memang, majoritas murid di kelas Minato adalah murid lelaki semua. Mereka mulai menggoda Kushina Uzumaki, guru muda yang cantik dan terlihat rapuh.

"Masa dia itu Naa-_chan_?" Minato menatap sang guru dengan mata terbelalak. Memang, warna mata mereka sama, namun Minato ingat jelas kalau rambut Naa-_chan_ berwarna hitam. "Fugaku! Coba kau perhatikan dia betul-bet…" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menatap wajah Fugaku yang sudah sepucat mayat.

"Minato… a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa menyukai Naa-_chan_…" suara Fugaku bergetar hebat. "Naa-_chan_… kau ingat apa julukan Naa-_chan_ di sekolahnya dulu? Sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika?"

"Tidak. Dia punya julukan?" tanya Minato, bingung. Fugaku hanya bisa menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan-jangan… karena Naa-_chan_ melemparmu dari atas bukit, kau kehilangan ingatanmu akan Naa-_chan_?"

Minato melongo. "Naa-_cha_n melemparku dari atas bukit? Kau bercanda! Dia itu gadis yang lembut! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa…"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!_"

Bersamaan dengan jeritan Uzumaki Kushina, meja guru yang terletak di depan kelas hancur berkeping-keping. Minato dan seluruh murid di dalam kelas (kecuali Fugaku) hanya bisa melongo. "Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan _brats like you,_ hah!" Guru berambut merah tersebut mendengus. "Kalian semua masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau mau pacaran denganku!"

_Bocah sepertimu masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau mau menyatakan cinta padaku._

"Hah?" Minato memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia tidak tahu suara tersebut datang dari mana.

"Minato, akan kukatakan ini sekali saja." Wajah Fugaku semakin pucat. "Kushina Uzumaki, cewek yang dulu selalu _bermain_ dengan kita itu adalah gengster dengan julukan _Bloody Red Habanero_. Dia dijuluki nama tersebut karena rambut merahnya yang bergerai setiap kali dia membantai seseorang."

Seiring dengan ucapan Fugaku, sosok Naa-_chan_ yang tersenyum manis di kepala Minato langsung digantikan oleh gambar seorang gadis berjubah putih bertulisan 'Habanero' yang selalu menyandang tongkat kayu di punggungnya.

"Suatu hari, dia membantai gerombolan gengster _seorang diri_ ketika umurnya hanya tiga belas tahun dan nyaris membuat para gengster yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut tewas. Ini menjadi kasus polisi. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia yang membantai para gengster itu, namun saksi mata mengatakan kalau mereka melihat gadis berambut merah di lokasi kejadian."

"Jadi, Naa-_chan_ terpaksa memotong rambut merahnya yang panjang dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam supaya tidak mencurigakan. Namun, karena masalah keluarga, dia harus pergi ke Amerika dan sebelum pergi dia _bermain_ untuk terakhir kalinya bersama kita." Fugaku mulai bergidik ketakutan ketika mengingat masa lalunya.

Minato hanya bisa terpaku. Ucapan Fugaku, sekaligus karena menyaksikan sifat asli Kushina Uzumaki, ingatan Minato seakan-akan kembali.

"Kita berdua harus bisa sampai ke puncak bukit dalam waktu satu jam saja… Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fakta kalau kita masih berusia sepuluh tahun pada waktu itu…" Fugaku meneguk ludah "Naa-chan selalu bilang… 'Sebagai laki-kali kalian harus kuat. Jika kalian berdua berani menangis atau merengek maka hukumannya adalah…'"

"… tinjuan maut Bloody Red Habanero." Minato meneruskan ucapan Fugaku. Tentu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tujuh lalu. Dia hanya bisa ingat kalau dia terbangun dengan luka berat di tubuh dan dia tiba-tiba mengejar Naa-_chan_, memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas. Dia tidak lupa akan masa lalunya dengan Naa-_chan_ karena jatuh dari bukit, tapi karena ucapan Naa-_chan_.

.

.

.

"Naa-_chan_, bawa aku bersamamu!" Minato yang dipenuhi luka merengek, menarik tangan gadis bermata violet yang berada di depannya.

"Kau bicara apa, Minato!" Fugaku, bocah sepuluh tahun yang turut menjadi korban keganasan Kushina, mencoba untuk menarik sahabatnya ke alam nyata. "Biarkan dia pergi!" Bocah Uchiha tersebut mendesis. Namun, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kita selalu terluka karena latihan yang diberikan Naa-_chan_! Tapi aku merasa semakin kuat karena semua latihan itu!" Air mata Minato mengalir semakin deras. Diam-diam, Fugaku terpaku. _Kuat dari mana? Air matanya mengalir seperti keran bocor saja…_ "Aku… aku menyukaimu, Naa-_chan_!" Minato berseru kencang. "Kau selalu menemaniku kalau aku kesepian! Kau mengajariku cara berenang! Kau juga mengajariku karate! Kau juga…"

"Minato," Kushina mengusap rambut Minato. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu… Aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Dan akan kukatakan sekarang." Gadis tersebut tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bocah sepertimu masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk menyatakan cinta padaku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada dingin, Kushina berjalan pergi, sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang. Di detik itu, bocah malang Minato langsung tergeletak pingsan. Dan keesokan harinya, dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa pun yang dia habiskan bersama Kushina. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu.

Sedangkan Fugaku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah Naa-_chan_ kepada Minato. Dia adalah pemuda yang tidak takut akan apa pun. Dia tenang dan dingin. Di depannya, semua musuh lari ketakutan. Namun, semua karakter tersebut menghilang ketika dia teringat akan Kushina. Dia langsung menjadi cowok dengan wajah sepucat mayat, berkeringat dingin, dan bergetar ketakutan. Sebisa mungkin, dia menjauhi topik yang bisa membuatnya _out of character_ itu.

"Bertapa di air terjun, memanjat bukit, melewati lembah yang penuh dengan lintah, tidak mengenakan pakaian di musim dingin, berenang di sungai yang dihidupi buaya…" Fugaku bergidik. "Aku tidak percaya kau melupakan semua itu, Minato."

Minato masih terpaku, tidak bisa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"_Hei, two handsome brats over there,_" Kushina menunjuk ke arah Fugaku dan Minato. _"You guys kept talking even when I'm in front of the class,"_ Kushina menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Fugaku berdiri. _"Well, shall we go outside to discuss about your punishment?"_ Kushina menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

Fugaku sudah hampir pingsan di tempat, namun Minato hanya terpaku.

Jadi, Naa-_chan_, gadis pujaannya adalah guru bahasa Inggrisnya sekarang? Dan dia adalah mantan gengster terganas di kota ini? Dan sekarang? Dia akan diberi _punishment_?

Mau tak mau, keringat dingin Minato mulai menetes juga.

Kushina Uzumaki berjalan keluar dari kelas. Minato langsung berdiri, menarik lengan Fugaku dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Kushina hanya bergumam kagum menatap Minato yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sorot mata ketakutan terhadapnya.

Sesampai di luar kelas, Kushina menyenderkan tubuh di dinding, sedangkan Fugaku secara refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Minato. Ironis sekali, padahal tinggi tubuh mereka sudah melampaui Kushina, namun mereka (terutama Fugaku) masih tidak bisa berkutik terhadap wanita tersebut.

"Jadi… kalian bicara apa saja tadi?" tanya Kushina, tajam. "Membicarakanku?"

"T-t-t-tidak apa-apa, Naa-… eh, Uzumaki-_sensei_…" Fugaku cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Naa-_chan_!" Minato langsung berseru. "Kau tinggal di mana sekarang?"

"Aku masih tinggal di hotel. Belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok." Kushina menyeringai. Dia menatap Minato dalam-dalam. Rambut pirangnya sudah mencapai bahu. Mata biru Minato menjadi jauh lebih tajam sekarang. Kushina juga bisa melihat otot tangan Mnato yang menonjol. Diam-diam, dia tersenyum. Kushina tidak menyangka kalau Minato bisa berubah sangat drastis seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi guru? Usiamu baru dua puluh tahun, kan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku hanya menjadi guru pengganti. Saat ini aku masih liburan dari kuliah sana. Libur beberapa bulan. Jadi Sarutobi-_ossan_ meminta bantuanku untuk mengajar." Kushina meringis. "Kupikir, kenapa tidak? Lagipula sudah tujuh tahun aku tidak pergi main ke Jepang." Wanita berambut merah itu mendelik sesaat ke Fugaku yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato. "Ini ya? Fugaku yang terkenal akan kedinginannya dalam menolak para gadis? Rasanya kau tidak berubah sejak dulu, selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato."

Fugaku menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya dia membantah Kushina, namun karena pengalaman buruk di masa kecil, dia mempunyai trauma 'Kushina'.

"Bagaimana kabar Sarah kecil?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Dia sehat. Tapi dia lupa padamu, Naa-_chan_," jawab Minato. Pemuda itu memperhatikan raut wajah Kushina yang terlihat kecewa. Memang, Kushina memperlakukan adiknya dengan sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan caranya memperlakukan Minato dan Fugaku. Minato sadar bahwa Kushina menyayangi Sarah. Dia ingat kalau Kushina pernah bilang ingin punya adik perempuan yang manis seperti Sarah. "Mau mengunjunginya?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Minato, Kushina langsung meringis.

"Boleh juga. Tapi cuma bisa nanti sore, aku ada kerjaan."

"Masih ingat di mana rumahku?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina terdiam. "Aku tunggu Naa-_chan_ ya, nanti kita pergi bersama."

Kushina hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar ucapan Minato. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak pernahkah kau takut padaku, Minato?"

Minato langsung menggeleng.

"Kekuatanku sekarang sudah sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari tujuh tahun lalu. Masih tidak takut?" Meski pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Minato, Fugaku merasa dirinya akan pingsan di saat itu juga.

Minato kembali menggeleng.

"Bocah aneh!" Kushina tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Minato. Diam-diam, Minato tidak senang dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Minato tahu kalau Kushina masih melihatnya sebagai bocah-sepuluh-tahun-yang-pingsan-karena-ditolak itu. _Bagaimana cara supaya Kushina melihatku sebagai lelaki?_

"Hei, Kushina." Minato tersenyum lebar ketika melihat mata violet Kushina yang membesar. "Aku panggil Naa-_chan_ Kushina saja, oke?"

Wajah Fugaku semakin pucat dan dia merasa kalau nyawa Minato sudah berada di ujung tanduk. "N-Naa-_chan_! Maksud Minato, dia ingin memanggilmu Kushina-_sensei_! Benar kan, Minato?" Fugaku mendesis ke telinga Minato.

"Bocah sepertimu tidak boleh memanggil nama depanku begitu saja." Kushina mendelik, namun Minato mengabaikan hal itu.

"Aku bukan bocah. Umurku sudah tujuh belas. Lagipula umur kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun."

_Mati sudah._ Fugaku menyerah. Pemuda itu membayangkan dirinya yang berdiri di depan nisan Minato sambil berkata 'Apa kubilang!'.

"Hoo… mau menantangku?" Kushina mendesis. Sejujurnya, dia merasa kaget dengan perubahan drastis Minato. Ke mana perginya bocah pirang cengeng yang selalu menangis setiap kali ditinggal sendiri itu?

Minato tersenyum lebar. Sinar matanya bersinar jahil. "Boleh. Bagaimana kalau aku buktikan kalau aku sudah bukan bocah? Dan setelah itu kau harus mengijinkanku memanggilmu Kushina."

Kushina menyeringai. "Bagaimana caramu membuktikannya? Bertarung denganku?"

Minato menggeleng. "Lelaki dewasa saja bisa tewas kau bunuh, Naa-_chan_. Supaya adil, kita jangan bertarung."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Ucapan Minato membuat Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Naa-_chan_ cukup mengawasiku dari jauh. Awasi saja gerak-gerikku. Lalu aku ingin Naa-_chan_ jujur. Kalau menurut Naa-_chan_ aku sudah bukan bocah lagi, maka aku ingin Naa-_chan_ mengaku kalah dan membiarkanku memanggilmu dengan nama depan."

"_Deal_." Kushina menyodorkan tangannya. Minato tersenyum lebar dan menyalami tangan Kushina. "Asal kau tahu saja Minato. Anggapanku akan lelaki jantan itu sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di bayanganmu."

"Kita lihat saja." Minato menjawab dengan santai. "Kita mulai dari saat ini ya, Naa-_chan_."

Kushina mengangguk. Diam-diam, dia sudah merasa kikuk dengan tangan Minato yang memegangnya. Tangan Minato sangat hangat dan besar.

"Bagaimana dengan Fugaku? Kau juga ingin aku mengawasimu?" tanya Kushina. Tentu saja, Fugaku langsung menggeleng.

"Naa-_chan_, bagaimana dengan _punishment_ kami?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Wajah Fugaku menjadi semakin pucat. Dia mendelik ke arah Minato namun pemuda itu mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Fugaku. Fugaku menelan ludah, tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman neraka apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Oh iyaa!" Kushina mengerutkan kening, memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk dua pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menyuruh kalian berenang di sungai yang dulu ada buaya itu… Tapi sepertinya buaya itu sudah diasingkan."

Fugaku langsung menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian traktir aku makan? Atau carikan tempat tinggal yang murah untukku?"

Minato langsung menyeringai. "Boleh. Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal itu."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Barbara123: okee... segitu dulu :)**

**sori kalau banyak kesalahan dan kurang berkenan.**

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koinobori**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: AU, typo(s)  
><strong>

**A/N: Okeee! Ini lanjutannya! Kali ini, yang nulis Kim D. Meiko! Maaf lama, kebetulan Meiko lagi sibuk sekolah. Eheheeehee...**

**Barbara123: _Enjoy it!_  
><strong>

**_Enjoy it, guys!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Loose<p>

"_Nii-san_, kenapa dari tadi kau mondar-mandir seperti itu?" tanya Sarah dengan nada heran. Sejak tadi pulang sekolah, kakaknya hanya mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga saja. Sepertinya ia gelisah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Minato berbohong.

Ya, sebenarnya sejak tadi Minato menunggu Kushina datang ke rumahnya. Kushina sudah berjanji akan datang sore ini. Tapi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dan Kushina pun tak kunjung datang. Minato merasa cemas bila Kushina tersesat dan lupa jalan ke rumahnya. Bisa saja, karena Kushina sudah lama tidak berada di Jepang.

"Menunggu Naa-_chan_ datang?" tanya Sarah tiba-tiba, membuat Minato terkejut. "Dari tadi kau menggumamkan namanya."

"Ah… Sebenarnya, ya. Dia mencarimu," jawab Minato.

Sarah meminum jus jeruk yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan heran. "Oh, ya, _Nii-san_, mana kue berbentuk _koinobori _yang kau janjikan padaku?" tanya Sarah manja pada sang kakak.

Minato menepuk dahinya. Dari tadi ia memikirkan gadis pujaannya, sampai lupa terhadap janjinya pada sang adik. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan janjinya…

TING TONG!

"Ah, mungkin itu dia," gumam Minato. Pemuda itu berjalan ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihatlah sosok gadis pujaannya. Mata safirnya terpaku pada Kushina yang masih mengenakan seragam gurunya.

"Ah, ternyata benar ini rumahmu, _ttebane_! Kupikir aku salah jalan," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menenteng sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. "Rumahmu tidak berubah banyak."

Minato meringis mendengarkan perkataan Kushina. "Ayo masuk, Naa-_chan_. "

Jantung Minato berdegup kencang saat Kushina berjalan di sampingnya. Saat ini, tinggi Kushina hanya sebahunya. Dulu, ia lebih pendek daripada Kushina. Mungkin ini faktor bahwa ia seorang lelaki, jadi wajar ia lebih tinggi daripada Kushina. Rasanya agak tidak biasa, memandang Kushina dari atas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan setinggi ini sekarang," dengus Kushina sambil mendongak ke atas. Memang, saat ini Minato lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Jujur saja, Kushina agak kesal karena bocah cengeng tujuh tahun yang lalu itu sekarang sudah menjadi pemuda yang jangkung dan tampan.

Minato meringis mendengar komentar Kushina. "Aku bukan bocah lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Benar. Dan aku penasaran tentang kemampuanmu."

"Karate," jawab Minato sambil meringis. "Sabuk hitam."

Kushina memandang Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tak mungkin bocah di depannya menyandang sabuk hitam karate hanya dalam waktu tujuh tahun. "Tak mungkin."

"Berkat latihan darimu. Jadi kemampuanku memang jadi lebih tinggi."

Kushina menghela napas. "Tapi kau tak akan kuakui sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku, _kiddo_." Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Yah, nanti saja. Lagipula kau lelah bukan?" tanya Minato.

"Hah! Lelah mengajar murid tak tahu malu yang mencoba menembakku."

Minato tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kushina. "Begitukah? Berarti aku termasuk…"

"Jangan gila. Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu," sela Kushina.

"Perasaanku masih sama," kata Minato.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Masih? Kau bercanda. Dengan siswi sebanyak itu mengejarmu di sekolah?" tanya Kushina dengan ketus.

Minato tersenyum singkat. "Yah... aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka."

"_Nii-san_! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sarah berlari kecil menuju ke koridor rumahnya, tempat Kushina dan Minato sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia sedari tadi menunggu kakaknya yang terlalu lama membukakan pintu untuk seseorang. Kedua matanya membulat melihat gadis cantik berambut merah berdiri di sebelah kakaknya.

"Maaf. Sarah, kau masih ingat dengan dia?" tanya Minato pada adik kesayangannya.

Sarah menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Kushina, toh waktu itu ia memang masih kecil. Apalagi, Kushina yang ia kenal saat itu adalah Kushina yang berambut hitam, bukan merah. Kushina juga sudah berubah jauh daripada yang dulu. Wajar kalau Sarah tidak mengenalinya.

Kushina tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi Sarah. Ia tahu bahwa Sarah tidak mengingatnya, tapi ia tetap saja merasa sedih karenanya. Ia menyayangi Sarah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Gadis itu mengacungkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Sarah.

"Sarah-_chan_, kau lupa padaku ya? Aku Naa _Nee-chan_. _Nee-chan_ belikan ini untukmu," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sarah terlihat girang karena diberi bingkisan. Ia menerimanya, lalu membuka isinya. Ternyata _taiyaki_ atau kue berbentuk ikan, seperti _koinobori_. "Terima kasih, _Nee-chan! Nii-san_ lupa membelikannya untukku!" katanya pada Kushina.

"Sama-sama. Kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya Kushina.

Sarah terdiam. Rasanya dulu memang ada seorang teman permainan kakaknya yang suka membelikannya _taiyaki_. "Ah, _Nee-chan_ yang dulu membelikanku _taiyaki_?" tanya Sarah.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Nanti lagi reuninya, ayo masuk," kata Minato sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Jujur saja, Minato merasa gembira bukan main. Kushina sekarang berada di rumahnya. Gadis yang ia cintai itu berada di dekatnya. Kushina yang dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Hatinya seakan melompat dengan senang.

Pemuda tampan itu mengikuti adiknya yang segera duduk di sofa. Kushina mengikutinya. Ia mengamati rumah Minato, yang tampaknya tidak berubah jauh setelah tujuh tahun. Ia juga mengamati Sarah yang saat ini berusia sepuluh tahun. Tak ada bedanya dari Minato sewaktu berusia sepuluh tahun, dalam hal sifat. Mengingatnya, Kushina jadi rindu saat dia 'mengajar'kan bela diri pada Minato.

"_Nee-chan_, dulu kau ke mana saja?" tanya Sarah. Ia duduk di samping Minato, sementara Kushina duduk di sofa lainnya.

"Aku? Ke Amerika. _I don't think you remember anything about me_," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Sarah mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk. Ia meminumnya sedikit, lalu menatap Kushina lagi. "Wah, _Nee-chan_ pintar sekali bahasa Inggrisnya!"

"_Really? Well, I'm a new English teacher at your brother's school_," kata Kushina.

Sarah terdiam sesaat, tidak terlalu menangkap ucapan Kushina yang terlalu cepat. Dia melirik ke arah Minato.

"Naa-_chan_ sekarang menjadi guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahku," Minato tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu-" Sarah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, tak sadar bahwa ia masih memegang gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk.

CPRAAAT!

"Eh? _Nii-san_?"

Sarah terkejut menyadari bahwa jus jeruknya tumpah. Akan tetapi, sayangnya bukan tumpah ke lantai, melainkan ke pakaian sang kakak. Maklum, karena mengayunkan gelasnya dengan penuh semangat, Sarah tak sadar bahwa isi gelasnya sudah tersiram ke pakaian sang kakak.

Kushina tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Minato yang basah karena jus jeruk. Gadis itu sudah lama sekali tidak menertawakan Minato. Sungguh lucu membayangkan Minato basah karena ketumpahan jus jeruk. Gadis berambut merah itu sampai memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

"Tidak lucu, Naa-_chan_," Minato mengerang. Ia diam saja, tak memarahi adiknya. Tapi ia malu di depan Kushina.

"_Nii-san_! Maaf, aku tidak sadar!" kata Sarah sambil meringis.

Minato tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku akan mandi dulu, sebelum lengket," katanya sambil beranjak berdiri dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

Kushina hanya memandang punggung Minato dari belakang. Punggung Minato kini terlihat besar. Dulu mungkin Minato memang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kushina. Tapi mungkin lain lagi sekarang. 'Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi begitu jantan?' batin Kushina.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana dulu Minato menghadapi setiap tantangan darinya. Ia bocah yang tak kenal kata menyerah, selalu berani dan tidak takut pada Kushina. Berbeda dengan Fugaku Uchiha yang bersembunyi dari hadapan Kushina. Walaupun Minato sering menangis saat itu, tapi Minato tak kenal menyerah.

Tapi, Kushina tak pernah menyangka Minato berubah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_! Menurut _Nee-chan_, _Nii-san_ itu tampan tidak?" tanya Sarah pada gadis yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu. Kedua matanya menatap Kushina dengan penuh semangat.

Kushina yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan Sarah bicara sembari menunggu Minato selesai mandi tersenyum pada Sarah. "Sarah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kushina balik. Ia mau tak mau mengakui, saat ini Minato terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa, tapi karena ia mempertahankan harga dirinya, ia tak mau mengaku. Kalau ia mengaku, ia kalah dari Minato.

"Soalnya, sepertinya _Nii-san_ suka pada _Nee-chan_! _Nii-san_ suka menggumam Naa-_chan_, begitu," jawab Sarah dengan polos. Ia tak tahu bahwa kakaknya memang menyukai Kushina.

"Hei, Sarah, siapa yang suka pada Naa-_chan_?" Sebuah suara bariton terdengar menegur Sarah. Suara khas lelaki itu lembut dan halus, khas Minato.

Sontak, Sarah dan Kushina menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata memang benar Minato sudah selesai mandi. Pemuda itu datang mendekati mereka berdua. Sayangnya, ia lupa Kushina berada di sini dan ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan… _topless_.

Mata Kushina membelalak lebar memperhatikan bocah yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu pingsan saat ditolak oleh dirinya. Minato Namikaze bukan bocah lagi. Kushina terpana melihat fisik Minato yang ia akui memang berkembang, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Otot-ototnya terlihat kuat dan kekar, jauh lebih kekar daripada yang diperkirakan oleh Kushina. Bahu dan dada bidangnya terlihat sempurna. Terlebih lagi, saat Kushina melihat otot perut Minato yang berlekuk sempurna, membuat _six pack_. Dan lagi, fisiknya terlihat menggoda dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih tersisa di dada dan perutnya.

Sungguh, Kushina yakin kekuatan Minato saat ini sangat besar, melihat otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna oleh latihan.

"_Nii-san_!" seru Sarah. Ia sudah biasa melihat Minato _topless_, toh Minato sering keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tak tahu apa efeknya pada seorang gadis dewasa. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Hei, Naa-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?" tanya Minato sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia heran mengapa wajah Kushina mendadak merah padam.

Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Minato dengan wajah galak. "Siapa? Hei, sopanlah sedikit, jangan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan _topless_, _brat_! Jangan kira kau bisa membuatku mengakui kalau kau sudah dewasa sekarang hanya dengan fisikmu!" jawab Kushina.

Minato tertawa mendengar jawaban Kushina. "Aku memang sering keluar dari kamar mandi seperti ini. Bukankah dulu kau juga sering melihatku begini? Waktu menyuruhku berenang di sungai?"

Kushina terdiam. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Minato. Mana mungkin ia mau mengakui bahwa ia malu melihat Minato yang setengah telanjang? Ia memasang wajah tak peduli. Seharusnya ia sudah biasa, banyak lelaki yang suka ber-_topless_ di Amerika. Tapi, entah mengapa, Minato jauh melebihi mereka, mungkin karena ototnya bukan sekedar pajangan.

"_Follow me, _Naa-_chan_. _I'll show you that I'm not a kid_," kata Minato dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih dan lancar. Ia jago bahasa Inggris karena ia sering berlibur di Amerika. Selain itu, ia memang jenius.

Kushina akhirnya menurut. Ia mengikuti Minato ke dapur. Sarah tidak ikut, hanya mengamati keduanya. Ia heran dengan sang kakak yang terlihat berbeda. Biasanya, Minato tidak pernah seperti ini pada seorang gadis. Tapi baru kali ini Minato bersikap seperti itu pada seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang lebih tua daripada dirinya.

"_What do you want to show me_?" tanya Kushina. Ia bersandar di dinding dapur, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "_Well, I just want you to tell me the truth. Last time you told me that you like strong and masculine guys right_?" tanya Minato.

Kushina terdiam. Ia pernah mengatakannya pada Minato saat ia menolaknya tujuh tahun yang lalu. "_So_?" tanya Kushina.

"_Look at me. Now, i want you to look at the _present_ me_, _not at the _past_ Minato Namikaze__._" jawab Minato.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Jangan sok bicara bahasa Inggris, sekarang di Jepang!" Kushina terlihat kesal.

"Jadi…" Minato meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kushina, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Kepala Minato mendekat padanya. "Apakah aku belum cukup jantan untukmu? Naa-_chan_, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membuktikan kalau aku bukan bocah lagi," bisiknya di telinga Kushina.

Kushina bergidik mendengar suara Minato yang sehalus beledu. Belum pernah ada seorang lelaki yang berkata halus seperti ini kepadanya. Suara Minato begitu dalam, lembut dan menenangkan hati. Sudah bukan suara seorang bocah cengeng yang selalu merengek lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah safir Minato. Mata itu menunjukkan keberanian yang besar. Mata itu sudah berubah, memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dan tegas. Bukan mata bulat yang selalu digenangi air mata ketika ditinggalkan oleh Kushina.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum mencoba," gumam Minato. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata violet Kushina. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Kushina dan menempelkannya di sisi kepala Kushina. Cengkramannya cukup kuat, sehingga Kushina sulit untuk meloloskan diri.

"Minato, apa yang mau kau laku-"

Kushina tersentak ketika menyadari bibir Minato sudah melekat pada bibirnya. Bibir Minato terasa lembut dan hangat di bibirnya. Baru kali ini bibirnya tersentuh seperti itu. Kushina masih terpaku, syok atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Ia tak menyangka Minato akan menciumnya.

"Mmmpphh!" Kushina hendak menjerit, tapi sulit sekali rasanya, karena ia tengah dicium oleh Minato. Ia tak mampu menolaknya, karena entah mengapa, tubuhnya menginginkannya. Ia gelagapan, ini ciuman pertamanya.

'Ayolah Kushina, kau tidak boleh kalah!' batin Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah tak berdaya lagi, sebenarnya. Wajahnya memerah dan entah mengapa, ia menikmati ciuman itu.

'Sialan!' Kushina mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menginjak kaki Minato dengan kuat, sampai pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aduduh!" Minato mengeluh sakit. Ia memegangi kakinya yang diinjak oleh kaki Kushina dengan kuat.

"_You! How dare you kissed your own teacher_!" Kushina mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menampar Minato. Ia marah besar karena Minato berani menciumnya. Ia tak terima dikalahkan oleh bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda daripadanya itu. Wajahnya merah padam, karena malu juga marah. Ia melotot ke arah Minato, yang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Kushina.

Minato hanya meringis. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan Kushina yang bersiap menamparnya. Tangan Kushina gemetaran, karena genggaman tangan Minato yang cukup kuat. Mata safir Minato menatap lurus ke arah mata violet Kushina. "Aku sudah menang kan, kalau begini? Jangan pakai tanganmu untuk menampar, Kushina."

Dalam hatinya, Minato menjerit. Tak terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan mencium Kushina. Ia malu karena hal itu. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di depan Kushina.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggil nama depanku?" hardik Kushina dengan kesal.

"Perjanjiannya? Aku kan sudah mengalahkanmu, kau juga sepertinya menyukainya," jawab Minato.

"Dasar pirang sialan!"

"Kushina, aku masih menyukaimu," kata Minato, mengabaikan perkataan Kushina. "Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku bocah dan menganggapku sebagai laki-laki yang pantas untukmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bocah sepertimu seratus tahun terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu padaku!"

Minato terkekeh mendengar penolakan Kushina. Kedua mata safirnya menatap tajam pada gadis yang ia sukai itu sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. "Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku pantas untukmu."

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau dengar omong kosong itu lagi, _ttebane_! Sekarang, katakan padaku di mana tempat tinggal untukku. Kau berkata sudah menemukannya, bukan?" tanya Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya… Maksudku memang begitu sih… Kau tinggal saja di sini," jawab Minato.

"Rumahmu? RUMAHMU? Jangan gila!" Suara Kushina melengking tinggi. Ia benar-benar dikejutkan oleh Minato sepanjang hari ini. Pertama, saat di sekolah, Minato berani menantangnya. Dan sekarang, Minato menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah Minato.

"Aku tidak gila, Kushina. Kau bilang tidak punya tempat tinggal, bukan? Di sini ada kamar kosong, kau bisa pindah ke sini. Kau juga suka dengan Sarah, bukan?"

Kushina menghela napas. Ia menatap Minato dengan kedua mata violet yang tajam. "Orang tuamu? Kau tahu apa reputasiku di daerah ini."

"Mereka tinggal di luar negeri. Apa kau tidak membaca bahwa kedua orang tuaku sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di Amerika?"

Kushina menelan ludahnya. Memang, ia pernah membaca artikel soal itu. Tapi, karena menurutnya tidak penting, ia mengabaikannya. "Pernah. Tapi, Minato, sekarang aku gurumu."

"Dari dulu kau juga guruku. Kushina, aku mohon, tinggalah di rumahku. Sarah selalu kesepian karena tidak ada orang tua. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia. Tolong, supaya dia tidak kesepian." Minato menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina. Matanya mengatakan bahwa ia memohon.

Kushina menghela napas. Ini yang paling menyebalkan dari Minato. Kalau ia sudah memasang wajah memohonnya, Kushina sulit untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini, _ttebane_!"

* * *

><p>"Minato, kau gila." Fugaku menatap ke arah sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sekarang ini, ia dan Minato berada di kelas mereka, menunggu pelajaran. Pemuda berambut raven itu menganggap sahabatnya sudah gila saat ini.<p>

"Aku tidak gila." Minato tertawa hambar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membereskan surat cinta yang entah mengapa terus berdatangan tiap hari untuknya. Ia baru saja menceritakan pada Fugaku bahwa Kushina akan tinggal di rumahnya mulai hari ini.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berprinsip bahwa bila Kushina Uzumaki tinggal di rumahnya, itu akan menjadi tanda kehancuran. Tapi, sahabatnya ini dengan senang hati menawarkan Kushina tinggal di rumahnya. Di dalam hatinya, Fugaku berjanji tidak akan ke rumah Minato jika wanita mengerikan bernama Kushina itu masih di rumah Minato.

"Kushina sendiri mau. Sarah juga senang," lanjut Minato. Ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan Sarah melompat-lompat girang dan memeluk Kushina dengan senang. Sarah sangat senang saat ia tahu Kushina akan tinggal di situ. Gadis itu kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Tunggu… Kushina? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Naa-_chan_ dengan nama depannya?" Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Kemarin. Kemari, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Minato.

Fugaku mendekat ke arah sahabatnya, penasaran. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Fugaku, lalu membisikinya sesuatu yang membuat Fugaku berteriak, "Kau menciumnya? Minato, kau bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Dan kau tahu, itu ciuman pertamaku," kata Minato sambil tertawa, melihat respon Fugaku. Wajah Fugaku sama ngerinya ketika Fugaku sadar bahwa Kushina adalah guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang baru.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau lain kali kau hancur."

"KYAAAAA! BENARKAH ITU?"

"MINATO-_SAMA_ BERCIUMAN? SIAPA? DENGAN SIAPA?"

"AKU IRI PADA GADIS ITU!"

Entah dari mana asalnya, para gadis penggemar Minato berlari menghampiri pemuda tampan itu. Para gadis itu memasang mimik wajah yang cemburu, sok imut, sedih dan lainnya untuk menarik perhatian Minato. Siapa yang bisa menyangka, pangeran mereka yang keren dan sempurna sudah berciuman dengan seorang gadis?

Minato mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Fugaku. Sudah pasti mereka datang karena mendengar teriakan Fugaku. Untunglah Fugaku tidak menyebutkan namanya, jadi masih aman. Kalau Minato menjalin hubungan dengan Kushina, maka itu akan menjadi skandal di sekolah.

Fugaku pura-pura tidak tahu, memalinkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin kalian salah dengar tadi. Fugaku hanya berkata dia baru saja mencium pacarnya kok…" bual Minato sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan ia langsung mendapat hadiah berupa _deathglare_ dari Fugaku.

Tiba-tiba…

"_Hey! Settle down, guys! I'll begin the lesson now_!" Teriakan dalam bahasa inggris itu membubarkan kerumunan para gadis. Kushina sudah berdiri di depan kelas, berkacak pinggang.

Minato terkejut melihat gadis yang ia sukai sejak ia kecil berada di depan kelasnya. Ia melirik ke arah Fugaku yang sudah berwajah pucat. Yang ia tahu, saat ini bukan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tapi mengapa Kushina masuk ke kelasnya? Seharusnya, sekarang pelajaran olahraga.

"Guru olahraga kalian sakit, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya. Sekarang, ke ruang ganti dan ganti pakaian kalian! Sepuluh menit! Setelah itu kumpul di gedung olahraga!" Kushina tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke wajah-wajah muridnya.

Tapi, mata violetnya berhenti pada Minato. Berbeda dari Fugaku yang berwajah pucat dan bergidik ketakutan, Minato malah tersenyum menantang pada Kushina. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak takut pada Kushina.

Kushina merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat seringai Minato. Ia malu mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia tak bisa lolos dari Minato ketika pemuda itu menciumnya. Dan seketika, amarahnya terbakar. Tangannya mengepal. Ia tak terima dipojokkan oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda daripada dirinya.

'Baiklah, Minato Namikaze, aku akan membalas dendam padamu, _ttebane_!'

* * *

><p>AN: Yap! Cukup sekian chapter kali ini! Semoga kalian puas! Berikutnya, Barbara123 yang menulis!

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Koinobori**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

* * *

><p>AN: Karena Meiko dan Barbara sibuk, jadi telat publishnya. _Gomen _ya...

okay, sekedar note dari Barbara yang nulis chapter ini...

(cerita ini lebay) soo...

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Realization<p>

Seumur hidupnya, Kushina Uzumaki tidak pernah merasa terhina sampai seperti itu.

Dicium secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa menampar lelaki yang melakukannya.

Dia bisa saja melakukannya. Dia bisa saja menampar Minato karena melakukan hal itu. Dia bukan wanita lemah. Dia wanita yang _super_ kuat. Dia tahu bahwa hanya dengan sekali tamparan dia bisa membuat lelaki mana pun terlempar. Dia tahu kalau hanya dengan sekali tendangan dia bisa membuat tulang rusuk seseorang retak. Dia bisa saja menendang Minato bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mendekatinya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu?

_Karena kau terpaku pada dada telanjangnya, idiot!_ Suara batinnya bergema berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya.

Oke, dia tahu kalau pemandangan semalam membuatnya melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Minato Namikaze yang dia kenal adalah bocah kerempeng yang selalu bercucuran air mata setiap kali ditinggal begitu saja. Kenapa dia bisa terlihat macho seperti itu?

Dia akui kalau Minato sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi bocah cengeng yang dikenalnya dulu. Fugaku Uchiha tetap sama. Selalu saja bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato setiap kali bertemu mata dengannya. Sedangkan Minato…

Ke mana perginya bocah itu?

Hanya ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Minato. Lelaki itu masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Si bocah Minato selalu mengekor di belakangnya, menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah seorang dewi yang baru saja turun dari surga. Kushina tidak pernah keberatan dengan tatapan itu. Hanya saja, sering kali dia ingin mengubah sorot mata Minato. Dia ingin Minato menjadi lelaki yang punya sorot mata tajam yang bisa mengusir seseorang hanya dengan mendelik ke arah orang tersebut. Namun sepertinya sampai sekarang sorot mata Minato sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tenang, lembut. Dan selalu berseri-seri ketika melihatnya.

Kushina tahu kalau dulu dia pernah menginginkan Minato untuk menjadi seseorang yang bertato, dengan sorot mata yang garang. Di pemikirannya, lelaki macho itu adalah seseorang yang seperti itu. Namun, Minato yang sekarang bukanlah Minato yang dia bayangkan. Minato yang sekarang juga memang bukan Minato yang cengeng dulu, tapi pemuda itu masih memiliki senyuman tulus dan sorot mata yang sama dengan Minato Namikaze yang dia tahu. Entah mengapa, Kushina merasa lega dan nyaman akan kenyataan itu.

_Tapi tetap saja…_

Membiarkan dirinya dicium begitu saja oleh bocah yang lebih muda darinya…

"Awas saja kau, bocah," Kushina menggeram pelan. Kalau saja bukan demi Sarah, pasti dia sudah menghajar Minato karena dia berani menciumnya. Kushina sudah menghabiskan tujuh tahun di Amerika, dan dia sudah terbiasa akan keadaan di sana. Ciuman bukanlah masalah besar. Itu hanyalah hal normal di sana. Hanya saja, dia belum pernah berciuman. Perempuan biasa ingin memberikan ciuman pertama mereka pada seseorang yang seperti pangeran, namun Kushina bukan perempuan biasa. Dia tidak suka dengan lelaki yang bersosok pangeran seperti Minato. Tambahan lagi, Minato adalah bocah yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Kushina melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sebentar lagi dia harus pergi ke kelas Minato untuk menggantikan guru olahraga. Kushina terdiam, memikirkan olahraga apa yang harus murid-murid lakukan.

"Sumo saja ya…" Kushina menganggukkan kepala, puas dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia ingin bertanding sumo dengan murid laki-laki. Sudah lama dia ingin melempar Minato dan Fugaku. Dia teringat masa lalu, di mana dia melempar Fugaku yang menolak untuk berenang di sungai yang penuh akan buaya. Secara tidak langsung Minato ikut terlempar ke dalam sungai karena Fugaku mencengkeram erat lengan kaus Minato. "Tapi bagaimana dengan murid perempuannya?" wanita itu mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mau melempar anak perempuan. Kerutan di kening Kushina semakin mendalam. Dia tahu kalau dia ingin membalas Minato dan menghapus cengiran lebar di wajahnya itu. Tapi bagaimana? "Kegiatan olahraga yang bisa melibatkan anak perempuan, namun sekaligus membalas Minato? Apa ya, _dattebane_?" Kushina menggaruk kepalanya. "Mmm…. Mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lari? Kau yakin, _sensei_?" Minato Namikaze tidak bisa menghapus cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, cengiran itu bertambah lebar ketika melihat raut wajah Kushina yang penuh akan percaya diri.

"Tentu. Kapan aku pernah tidak yakin, _dattebane_!" Dia dengan sengaja mendelik sesaat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Biasanya kau akan menyuruh kami melakukan sesuatu yang… _extraordinary_?" Minato tertawa sesaat.

"Sekali-kali lari saja. Normal." Kushina mendengus ketika melihat raut wajah Fugaku. Fugaku terlihat _sangat_ lega. Ini kelima kalinya pemuda berambut raven itu menggumamkan kalimat _'arigatou, kami-sama!'._

"Soalnya kukira _seseorang_ mau mengadakan pertandingan sumo," Minato dengan santai bergumam, membuat wajah Kushina langsung terbakar.

Kenapa Minato langsung tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Fugaku langsung mendelik ke arah Minato. "Kencanku dengan Mikoto besok tahu. Aku tidak bisa diopname hari ini kan?" Dia mendesis pelan, sehingga Kushina sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Minato hanya meringis, melemparkan tatapan minta maaf ke arah sahabatnya itu. Kushina langsung mengabaikan dua teman (bawahan) masa kecilnya itu. Dia mulai menghitung jumlah murid, memisahkan mereka dalam beberapa grup.

"Sensei, apa olahraga kita hari ini?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"Lari," jawab Kushina sambil menyeringai. Dalam sekejap, sekumpulan anak perempuan langsung mengeluh.

"Aku benci lari!"

"_Make up_-ku akan luntur!"

"Ganti saja, _sensei_! Berenang saja!" Salah satu usul itu membawa sorakan girang dari grup murid laki-laki. Kushina menggertakkan gigi sesaat, menahan emosi yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa susahnya dengan lari, hah? Lari itu menyehatkan!"

"Begitu juga dengan berenang, _sensei_!" Salah satu murid laki-laki menyeringai.

"Tidak bisa. Berenang tanpa buaya itu tidak menyehatkan." Kushina mendengus, membuat sekelompok murid melongo seketika.

Buaya?

"Cukup, kita akan lari hari ini." Fugaku langsung menyela. Dia tidak mau membayangkan Kushina yang membawa buaya masuk ke dalam kolam berenang. Wanita nekad itu bisa melakukan apa saja.

Minato masih tersenyum ketika dia menganggukkan kepala. "_Sensei_, silahkan lanjutkan." Dengan sengaja dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh nada hormat. Kushina mendengus, namun diam-diam dia terkejut ketika melihat seluruh murid di kelas ini langsung hening dan memperhatikannya. Tidak salah Minato dan Fugaku menjadi ketua kelas dan wakil. Mereka bisa mengontrol teman-teman mereka dalam waktu singkat.

"Kita akan lari, lebih tepatnya lagi estafet." Kushina meringis ketika dia mengeluarkan beberapa tongkat besi pendek. "Jumlah murid di kelas kalian 35 'kan? Pisahkan jadi 9 grup saja! Masing-masing grup beranggota empat orang! Aku akan masuk ke grup yang tersisa!" Sebelum murid-murid sempat memilih anggota tim mereka, Kushina cepat-cepat berseru. "Dua cewek dan dua cowok, oke!"

Baik murid perempuan mau pun lelaki menginginkan Minato atau Fugaku di grup mereka. Kushina hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menginginkan dua bocah yang tidak pernah bisa menang lomba lari dengan anjing liar itu. Kushina langsung masuk ke grup yang hanya berangotakan 3 orang. Dua orang murid dari tim-nya langsung memasang posisi di pojok lapangan, sedangkan Kushina mengikat tali sepatunya, melirik ke arah murid-murid yang akan berlari seiring dengannya. Dia mengenal beberapa murid, namun matanya terpaku pada Minato yang berdiri di sisi kanannya dan Fugaku di sisi kirinya. Kushina tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Sudah lama dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dia ingin tahu secepat apa kedua 'murid'-nya itu bisa berlari.

"Oke! Ketika aku meniup peluit ini, _game_ akan dimulai!" Kushina berseru dengan semangat. "Siap…"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_? Kenapa wajahmu kusam seperti itu?" Sarah bertanya dengan polos. Gadis mungil itu meraih handuk dan mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Karena seseorang mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan estafet tadi, Sarah." Minato Namikaze mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sarah langsung duduk di pangkuan kakaknya, membiarkan pemuda itu mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak kalah." Kushina langsung memotong. "Tongkat yang kupegang terpeleset sehingga aku harus lari kembali untuk mengambilnya!" Memang, dalam pertandingan estafet, unsur kemenangan bukan hanya dikuasai oleh kecepatan, tetapi kerja sama juga. Tapi tetap saja dia tersentak ketika melihat Minato yang berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih cepat.

Tubuh Kushina ringan, dia bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tapi dia masih tidak menyangka kalau Minato bisa menyamai kecepatannya. Lari Fugaku juga cepat, meski tidak secepat mereka berdua. Diam-diam Kushina tersenyum, entah mengapa merasa senang kalau kedua 'murid'-nya bisa berlari lebih cepat dari anjing liar sekarang. "Ckck, waktu itu memang berlalu dengan sangat cepat." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagu.

"Kau terlihat seperti nenek tua yang menyesali hidupnya saja." Minato meringis, membuat Kushina langsung melotot. Wanita berambut merah itu tiba-tiba teringat akan rencananya dalam membalas Minato. Dia langsung berdecak pelan, kesal karena ide itu hancur. Jujur, dia melupakan ide itu ketika pertandingan estafet sudah dimulai. Dia langsung menikmati pertandingan itu, berteriak ke sana kemari, menyemangati murid-murid yang terlihat kelelahan. Ketika wanita itu ingin membuat rencana lain dalam membalas Minato, mata violetnya terpaku pada Sarah yang sekarang sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Minato.

"Lalu, lalu Desi-_chan_ tertawa ketika aku melakukan ini!" Gadis itu menempelkan kedua tangan di pipinya, memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Minato tertawa melihat wajah lucu yang dibuat adiknya. Sarah meringis, mengecup pipi Minato sambil cekikikan. Senyum Minato melebar, dia menundukkan kepala, membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis mungil itu. Wajah Sarah langsung berseri-seri. Dia menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali sebelum menempelkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Minato.

Dan… begitu saja.

Rencana yang dibuat Kushina langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Dia tahu kalau dia ingin membalas bocah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Kushina ingin memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu sehingga dia tahu di mana tempatnya. Dia ingin memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Minato. Ingin mengingatkan Minato kalau dia adalah gurunya. Ingin mengingatkan Minato kalau baginya Minato itu hanyalah bocah. Tidak lebih. Tapi, semua rencana itu hilang ketika dia melihat sorot mata Minato. Dia tidak terlihat seperti bocah tujuh belas tahun. Dia tidak terlihat lebih muda. Minato terlihat sangat dewasa. Bahkan lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Kushina sadar kalau Minato sama sekali berbeda dengan anak-anak tujuh belas tahun yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Minato tidak membawa-bawa majalah porno di kelas.

Minato tidak pernah melirik ke arah gadis-gadis seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Minato tidak berkeliaran keluar setelah pelajaran selesai. Dia menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke _game centre_.

Dia langsung pergi, menjemput Sarah yang menunggunya di gerbang SD.

Sarah bisa pulang sendiri. Kushina tahu itu. Tapi Minato selalu bersikeras untuk menjemput adiknya. Dia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang selalu mengeluh setiap kali orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk menjemput adik mereka. Dia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang mengejek-ejek adik mereka sendiri di depan teman-temannya.

Minato berbeda.

Dia tidak seperti bocah tujuh belas tahun yang pernah dikenalnya.

Minato Namikaze yang ada di depannya ini bukan hanya dewasa dalam hal fisik, tetapi juga dalam hal lainnya. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sarah terlihat kokoh. Sorot matanya lembut, namun tegas. Semua tindakan yang dilakukan Minato terhadap Sarah selalu menuju ke kalimat 'aku akan selalu melindungimu.'

Minato selalu mengira kalau Kushina menginginkan seseorang yang macho, berotot, dan kekar. Sejak dulu, Kushina selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Fugaku dan Minato. Tapi, lelaki yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kushina adalah lelaki yang bisa melindungi orang lain. Yang bisa membuat orang lain merasa aman, yang bisa membuat _dirinya_ merasa aman. Kushina kuat. Dia tahu akan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan perlindungan lelaki. Dia tidak seperti teman-teman-nya di Amerika sana, yang menginginkan lelaki yang seperti pangeran. Kushina menginginkan lelaki yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman, membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Naa-_chan_?" Kushina langsung tersentak. Matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Minato. "Ada apa?" Tangannya berhenti mengusap rambut Sarah dengan handuk. Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung. Kushina sejak tadi terdiam, menatap ke arahnya dan Sarah.

"Mungkin _nee-chan_ ngantuk…" Di saat bersamaan, Sarah menguap. Gadis itu cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Minato tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat Sarah.

"Siapa yang mengantuk? Sarah atau Naa-_chan_?" Minato terkekeh ketika melihat wajah adiknya semakin memerah. Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kushina."

Kushina tersentak ketika Minato memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Keningnya berkerut sesaat, tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. "Kau tidur di kamar tamu. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu."

"Nee-_chan_ tidur denganku saja!" Sarah tiba-tiba melompat dari pangkuan Minato dan meraih tangan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu terpaku sesaat.

"Sarah, Kushina kan tamu. Dia butuh kebebasan, dan kamar sendiri." Minato cepat-cepat memotong.

"Ranjangku lebar." Sarah bersikeras. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? _Nee-chan_?" Dia menoleh ke arah Kushina, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata safir yang bundar.

Kushina bisa merasakan hatinya yang langsung meleleh.

"Tentu sa-"

"Tidak. Sarah." Minato mulai terlihat gusar.

"Kenapa?" Sarah memanyunkan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian di ranjang yang lebar itu…"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Minato berjanji.

"Tapi kau sedang membuat proyek, penting untuk kelulusanmu."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh tidur bersama Kushina." Minato masih bersikeras.

"Heh, pirang!" Kushina menggeram ketika melihat mata Sarah yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu cepat-cepat meraih tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kushina…" Minato memejamkan mata, merancang kalimat di dalam kepalanya. "Kau ingat ketika kita bertiga tidur bersama dulu?"

Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja! Lalu? Apa hubungannya…"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku dan Fugaku keesokan harinya?" Minato memotong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian berdua…" Ucapannya terhenti. "Kehilangan gigi depan karena aku..." Dia tidak bisa menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia langsung melirik ke arah Sarah yang menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. "Maaf, _sweetheart_, aku tidak bisa tidur bersamamu." Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Kushina menunduk dan mengecup kening Sarah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidurku nakal. Aku suka bergerak kesana-kemari."

"Aku juga." Sarah memotong.

"Begini saja," Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur. Dan aku berjanji akan ada di sisimu ketika matamu terbuka."

Sarah terdiam sesaat, tidak puas akan ucapan itu. Namun, ketika melihat raut wajah Kushina yang bersungguh-sungguh dia langsung mengangguk. "_Nii-chan_ jahat!" Sarah menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Minato menghela napas dan langsung terduduk di sofa. Kushina terdiam ketika melihat wajah Minato yang terlihat lelah.

"Sepertinya tinggal di sini adalah ide yang buruk…" Kushina bergumam.

Minato langsung tersentak. "Tidak! Tidak! Sungguh, Kushina. Kami berdua senang karena kau mau tinggal di sini."

Kushina terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa… Aku tahu kalau aku menyayangi Sarah. Dia gadis yang manis. Tapi kenapa dia langsung menyukaiku sampai seperti itu?"

"Dia kesepian…" ucapannya terhenti. "Kau memang tidak sadar… tapi dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia suka dengan senyumanmu…"

"Senyumanku?" Kushina melongo, membuat Minato tertawa seketika.

"Jangan meremehkan senyumanmu sendiri, Kushina. Aku saja berani jamin kalau semua cowok akan mengincarmu kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu di depan mereka."

"Memangnya senyumanku seperti apa?" Kushina tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang sekarang mengiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak terlukiskan," Minato tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah Kushina memanas.

"Gombal."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong!" Minato tertawa. "Kau berhasil menarik hati Sarah hanya dengan tersenyum di depannya." Kushina mendengus pelan sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi.

"Sebaiknya aku mengejar Sarah. Aku tidak ingin dia membencimu hanya karena hal ini. Lagipula aku yang salah. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya."

"Kau tidak salah." Minato kembali menjawab. Kushina melontarkan senyuman kaku sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Sarah. "_Good night_, Kushina."

Kushina tidak bisa menjawab langsung. Reaksi pertamanya adalah terpaku sesaat ketika melihat senyuman Minato. "_G-good night._" Dia cepat-cepat menjawab sebelum Minato bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika dia memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Dia melirik sekeliling ruangan, dan dalam waktu singkat, matanya sudah terbiasa akan kegelapan ini. Matanya menangkap beberapa sosok boneka beruang di sekeliling kamar ini. "Hei…" Kushina berbisik pelan ke arah buntalan di tengah ranjang. Dia tahu kalau buntalan itu adalah Sarah yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Di detik kemudian, Sarah menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Dia membentangkan lengannya sambil beranjak. "Kenapa _nii-chan_ tidak mengijinkan Kushina _nee-chan_ tidur bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Kushina memeluk Sarah sesaat sebelum dia membaringkan Sarah. "Aku benci ranjang ini." Sarah bergumam tiba-tiba. "Aku benci kamar ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ranjang ini terlalu luas…" Sarah menepuk ranjang _queen-size_ itu. "Mama… biasanya akan tidur di sisiku, memelukku sebelum aku tertidur…" Suara Sarah semakin memelan. "Tapi… dia meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang…"

Kushina terdiam, teringat akan orang tua Minato yang selalu sibuk untuk mengurusi anak-anaknya. Dulu, Minato mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kushina. Mengatakan betapa kesepian dirinya. Mengatakan betapa dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bekerja di luar negeri. Meski sekarang Minato terlihat dewasa dan mandiri, Kushina yakin bahwa Minato masih Minato yang dulu, merindukan sosok orang tua.

Kushina memeluk Sarah semakin erat. "Ada aku di sini, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku janji." Kushina mengecup kening Sarah.

"_Nii-chan_ juga?"

Kushina terpaku sesaat.

"_Nii-chan_ juga kesepian… Dia selalu mengingaukan nama _nee-chan_ di tidurnya." Kedua belah mata Sarah nyaris tertutup. Suara gadis itu semakin melemah. "Jangan tinggalkan _nii-chan_ lagi? Aku tidak mau _nii-chan_ kesepian…"

Kushina tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk membelai rambut kecoklatan Sarah. Gadis itu langsung terlelap, meremas tangan Kushina yang satu lagi. Kushina tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Minato bisa merasa kesepian dengan kepergiannya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir, mengingat sosok Minato yang berlari mengejarnya, menangis karena dia meninggalkan bocah itu.

"Apa boleh buat," Kushina berbisik pelan. "Aku harus meninggalkan mereka semua."

Tangannya masih mengusap rambut Sarah. Matanya terpaku pada wajah tidur gadis itu.

Ya. Dia harus meninggalkan gadis ini juga. Dia harus meninggalkan Minato lagi.

Sebelum mereka terlibat dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>AN: Okeee... Sekian dulu! Chapter berikutnya Meiko!

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

Habanero Yellow Flash


End file.
